Snowy Smiles
by Aerilaya
Summary: It had stolen his words, his breath, his heart. Before. And now. And it will keep stealing it. Slowly. Every time it happens. KagaKuro, drabble


A/N: KagaKuro drabble.

Snowy smiles

The bag landed with a thud on the other side of the stone fence. Large hands grabbed the smaller person by the waist and hoisted him up, helping him climb over the stone wall and jump down. He followed soon afterwards.

Kagami picked up his bag and slung it over the shoulder again while waiting for Kuroko to dust off the snow from his clothes- his landing wasn't as neat as Kagami's- he ended up falling face first into soft, cold pile. The red head brushed off the snow from blue bangs, earning a curious stare. Kagami just shrugged and looked away, happy that it's winter and the cold is covering up his red face.

Stepping carefully, not to trip or slip on the icy ground, the duo moved forward. It was a slight detour in their route from Maji burger since they had time to kill and they didn't want to go home. They would've play basketball but the snow has covered the courts. In fact, snow has covered everything- houses, streets, alleys. And there wasn't a single train in the sight as they walk next to the railroad.

It was unusually calm night. No wind and snow has stopped falling. The only light came from the moon and street lamps from nearby alleys, but even their light seemed to be dimmed. Which made sky show off the bring, twinkling stars. It was littered and it managed to tug a smile on Kagami's face as he stared at the sky.

The blue haired boy followed his stare and smiled as well. They weren't talking ever since they agreed to take this route. And they didn't need to talk. Spending all this time together, they both learned to 'read' the other's thoughts, feelings... unless the times are hard, like during very important matches, words are completely unnecessary between them.

And it puzzled Kuroko to no end. But he didn't complain. He had no reason to. The fact that Kagami understands him without words is putting him at peace. And it's keeping him warm, with cheeks colored light red whenever silent conversation happens. And it makes him happy, because this never happened with anyone before.

Kuroko looked at the railroad, and before Kagami could react and stop him from doing something stupid, the shorter boy was already trying to walk on the rails. His feet slowly kicked away the soft snow out of his way as he took tentative steps forward.

And slipped.

Kagami was next to him in matter of seconds, catching him for the upper arm, not letting him fall down. He was about to reprimand him (which is highly unusal) but the words froze in his throat. Kuroko had the brightest of smiles as he continued his slow trek over the rails, now with Kagami's help.

It looked etheral. The way snow and moon and night made that smile and shine in the blue eyes stand out from everything else. It had stolen Kagami's words, his breath, his heart. Before. And now. And it will keep stealing it, slowly, every time it happens. Because it's rare, because only he is allowed to see it. Because only he, in Kuroko's opinion, is worthy of seeing it. And it made him unreasonably happy.

Standing on the rails made Kuroko the same height as Kagami. It gave the red head a rare oportunity to see him this close, face to face, holding tightly for his upper arm. And it did strange things to his stomach. Is this what people call 'butterflies'? The uneasy, yet happy feeling that spreads the warmth througout your body with no apparent reason, except from being so close to _**that**_ person. It is illogical, completely crazy yet the most amazing feeling in the world.

Kuroko stopped walking. Kagami stood next to him, holding him up.

Kagami dared sneaking a glance at the other boy. As if on cue, Kuroko looked over. The moment froze as wind picked up, carrying over the new, fresh snow.

Kuroko had nothing to say. Everything was here, in the air, between them. The words are not needed. Kagami could swore that the blue haired boy could hear his rapid heartbeat. Their faces are close, warm breath mingled, like a defensive wall from the cold.

There are no trains.

Only them. One wide grin, and soft, silent chuckle that wind carried away on its wings.

End.


End file.
